Don't Love Me
by chronossoul
Summary: Berdiri di jalan yang biasa aku lalui denganmu. Aku mondar mandir dan melihat langit dengan hampa. Saat lampu lalu lintas berubah dan aku melihatmu. Aku tidak bisa melangkah dan malah berbalik. OneShoot. VIXX. LeoN. Jung Taekwoon & Cha Hakyeon. YAOI.


**Don't Love Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cha Hakyeon & Jung Taekwoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini, aku berdiri dijalan yang biasa kita lewati bersama. Berdiri sendiri diantara keramaian ini, melihat langit dengan hampa. Kenapa aku selalu ingat padamu? Wajahmu, senyummu, tawamu, semuanya, dan oh, jangan lupakan tampang sok serius mu itu.

Entah kenapa saat kebanyakan orang takut mendekatimu karena wajahmu yang dingin itu, aku malah tertarik. Sangat-sangat tertarik untuk mendekatimu, bahkan aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini jika bersama gadis lain. Tapi melihatmu rasanya berbeda, mungkin karena aku belum pernah melihat pria seperti dirimu. Seperti dirimu? Seperti apa sebenarnya dirimu sampai-sampai aku sangat tertarik? Entahlah, sampai sekarang ini aku juga tak mengerti. Kalau aku ingat-ingat waktu pertama kali aku bicara padamu, kau sangat irit bicara.

.

.

"Hey, kau anak baru? Aku Cha Hakyeon, salam kenal." Kataku sambil tersenyum ramah (yang dikatakan sebagai senyuman bodoh oleh Jaehwan dan yang lainnya). Berhubung tadi aku terlambat datang ke sekolah jadi aku tidak tahu namamu. Tapi kau seperti tidak mendengarkan suaraku, malah fokus ke buku yang sedang kau pegang.

"Hei, aku sedang berbicara padamu. Kau bisa jawab kan?" kataku sambil menepuk pundakmu.

Kau menoleh kearahku. Menatap tepat di mataku. "Jung Taekwoon." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirmu.

"Ah! Jung Taekwoon! Aku bisa memanggilmu Taekwoon saja kan? Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu. Ayo kita berteman?" tawarku sambil menjulurkan tangan.

Kau tetap menatap mataku, lalu berkata, "Aku tak tertarik." Kemudian kau pergi meniggalkan mejamu menuju keluar kelas.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu? Dasar tidak punya sopan santun." Aku yang kesal hanya bisa cemberut karena sikapmu yang dingin.

.

.

Aku suka tersenyum sendiri jika ingat kejadian itu. Kenapa kau sangat dingin Taekwoonie? Bahkan mengalahkan dinginnya es di kutub. Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, setelah itu aku terus-terusan mengikutimu seperti seorang gadis yang tergia-gila pada pria setampan ah bukan, sempurna! Ya, sesempurna dirimu.

.

.

Waktu itu aku sedang di perpustakaan, mencari sebuah novel berbahasa inggris untuk diterjemahkan.

"Haah. Kenapa aku harus ketiduran waktu pelajarannya Pak Key? Sudah diomeli didalam kelas, di depan teman-teman dan sekarang berakhir diperpustakaan ini," aku bergumam sendiri di perpustakaan, "tapi tadi saat semua teman-teman tertawa, hanya si Jung Taekwoon itu saja yang diam. Dasar anak aneh."

"Siapa yang aneh?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar tepat ditelingaku.

"Huaa, setan!" aku berteriak sambil mumukuli (dengan brutal) orang itu menggunakan kamus tebal yang ada di tanganku.

"Heh! Setan kepalamu! Berhenti memukuliku Cha Hakyeon!"

Suara ini… "Eh? Jung Taekwoon? Kau sedang apa muncul dari sana?"

"Aku sedang ingin membaca buku . Lalu aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang menggerutu sendirian dan mengatai seseorang yang lain aneh." Katamu melirikku sambil mengelus lenganmu yang kena pukulan kamus tebalku.

"Maaf Taekwoon. Apa itu sakit" aku berniat memastikan lenganmu tidak terluka (modus sih sebenarnya, hehe).

"Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh, Oke." Kataku sedikit kecewa.

"Dan kau sedang apa disini Cha Hakyeon?"

"Cukup Hakyeon, tidak usah pakai Cha. Aku sedang mencari novel bahasa inggris untuk tugas dari Pak Key tersayang. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak terlalu bisa Bahasa Inggris." Jawabku cemberut sambil melihat-lihat jejeran novel koleksi perpustakaan ini. "Oh iya! Kau pindahan dari Kanada kan Taekwoon? Kau pasti bisa bantu aku kan? Mau yaaa?" lanjutku sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes.

"Hell no. Cha Hakyeon." Jawabmu datar tapi menusuk telinga.

"Ayolah, bantu aku please? Kalo aku bisa juga aku tidak akan mengemis-ngemis minta bantuanmu. Ya ya, mau yaa?" aku kembali mengeluarkan puppy eyes ku. Setelah 15menit memohon akhirnya kau setuju untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas.

"Tapi satu hal. Jangan sok akrab padaku, Cha Hakyeon. Terutama di depan yang lain."

Dasar aneh. "Oke. Thank's Taekwoon!"

.

.

Mulai saat itu kita semakin dekat, layaknya sepasang sahabat, kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, walaupun kau sering melarangku untuk bersikap akrab di depan teman-teman bahkan melarangku untuk terlalu dekat denganmu, tapi kau tidak pernah marah saat aku seperti itu. Lama-kelamaan kau semakin perhatian padaku. Mengajarkan semua hal yang aku tidak tau, bahkan merawatku saat aku sakit, dengan ekspresi yang sangat khawatir. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang kamu perlakukan seperti itu. Rasanya kita seperti sepasang kekasih. Tungu... kekasih? Ah, Cha Hakyeon khayalanmu sangat tidak masuk akal. Kau dan Taekwoon itu sama-sama pria. Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi satu sore telah mengubah semuanya…

.

.

"Jung Taekwoon! Ternyata kau disini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Aku menemukanmu berada di atap sekolah.

"Kau kan punya handphone, Cha Hakyeon. Kenapa tidak menelponku saja?"

"Baterai handphone ku habis, hehe" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kebiasaan." Katamu sambil mengacak lembut rambutku. Dan itu merupakan kebiasaanmu yang paling sering kau lakukan padaku.

"Hmm, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Merenung."

"Merenung tentang apa?"

"Tentang seseorang yang aku sukai."

DEG. Kenapa jantungku berdetak semakin cepat? "A-ah! Jadi kau sedang menyukai seseorang ya? Siapa? Seperti apa orangnya? Ceritakan padaku..."

"Dia? Dia itu menurutku sangat menawan, cantik dan manis disaat bersamaan. Dia sangat ceroboh dan kadang bisa jadi sangat bodoh. Tapi aku rasa itu yang membuatku suka padanya. Dia memiliki senyum yang sangat manis. Lebih manis dari gadis manapun di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang seperti dia." Kau bercerita dengan mata yan berbinar dan dan pipi yang bersemu. Sebesar itukah rasa sukamu pada gadis itu?

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya. Lebih baik kau nyatakan perasaanmu." Kataku menyarankan sambil tersenyum menatapmu.

"Menurutmu aku harus melakukannya?" katamu sambil mentap balik kearahku.

"Hmm, ya! Sebelum dia dimiliki orang lain kan?"

"Kau yakin?" kau masih menatapku. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yakin! Sangat yakin! Ayolah Taekwoon! Aku juga ingin lihat seperti apa gadis yang sudah merebut hatimu—"

Chuu~

"Saranghae, Cha Hakyeon." Kau berbisik setelah cukup lama kau mencium bibirku. Itu ciuman pertamaku. Dan kau mengeluarkan setangkai mawar dari balik jas sekolahmu. "Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Aku yang masih belum sadar akan kejadian barusan hanya bisa diam melihat kau yang tengah tersenyum dengan tulus dihadapanku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan kemudian kulakukan adalah melangkahkan kakiku sedikit menjauh darimu.

"Hakyeon? Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu shock seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lebih lama lagi. Aku bisa gila lama-lama!" katamu sambil mengacak rambut frustasi, kemudian mendudukkan dirimu di lantai.

"Taekwoon, kau... apa kau sudah tidak normal sejak dulu? Maksudku, menyukai sesame pria…" kataku hati-hati. Takut menyakiti perasaanmu.

"Tidak. Yang aku tau aku mulai tidak normal semenjak seseorang dengan sok akrabnya mengajakku berkenalan dikelas. Dengan senyuman yang kata Jaehwan senyuman bodoh. Tapi menurutku senyumanmu bisa membuatku berhenti bernapas untuk sesaat."

"Jadi, ini karena aku?" kataku sambil ikut berlutut dihadapannya.

"Iya, semua karena kau Cha Hakyeon bodoh!" jawabmu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Babo!"

"Apa kau bilang? Idiot?! Yak Cha Hak—"

Chuu~

"Nado saranghae, Jung Taekwoon." Kataku kemudian tertunduk malu.

"Ap-Apa yang barusan itu, bu-bukan mimpi?" katamu sambil menatapku tak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti mimpi untukmu?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja. Aku kira kau akan menolakku. Karena aku tidak normal."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Yang jelas sejak pertama aku melihatmu, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya."

"Jadi, kita sekarang sepasang kekasih?" katamu menggodaku sambil menaikan sebelah alis dan tersenyum nakal.

"Astaga Taekwoon. Ekspresimu itu persis seperti oom-oom hidung belang! Hahaha" kataku sambil ketawa.

Grep!

"Aku tiak peduli. Selama kau selalu disisiku. Jadi seperti apapun aku rela." Kau memelukku dengan erat.

"Iya Taekwoonie, aku juga." Jawabku sambil mengeratkan pelukan kita.

.

.

Hari-hari semenjak kita menjadi sepasang kekasih jadi makin berwarna. Walaupun aku merasa tidak enak terhadap keluarga kita, karena aku merasa menipu mereka. Tapi setiap melihatmu, aku jadi semakin kuat untuk menjalani hubungan ini.

Bahkan orangtua ku dan Inguk oppa pun setuju sama hubungan kita. Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan setuju. Tapi ketika kau datang kerumahku, kemudian kita berdua mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan memohon restu di depan orangtua ku dan oppa ku, mereka tau bahwa kaulah yang pantas untukku, dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Dengan penuh kasih sayang eomma ku membawamu dalam pelukan hangat seorang eomma, menandakan bahwa keluarga kami sepenuhnya menerima kehadiranmu. Aku dan oppa ku terharu melihat adegan itu, sedangkan Appa tersenyum kearahku.

Tapi hal yang sebaliknya terjadi di keluargamu. Appa mu sangat tidak menyetujui hubungan kita. Hanya eomma mu yang sepertinya bisa menerima kenyataan, karena selama ini aku cukup dekat dengannya dan mungkin dia sudah sadar sejak awal ada yang berbeda dengan hubungan kita. Appa mu bahkan memakiku dengan kata-kata yang sangat kasar. Aku sangat tau dan mengerti kenapa Appa mu seperti itu. Tentu saja, anak tunggal dari keluarga Jung yang sangat kaya dan terhormat ternyata adalah seorang gay? Mau dibawa kemana nama baik keluargamu dan appa mu yang sangat terkenal sebagai pengusaha yang amat sukses.

Tapi kau bersikeras agar appa mu merestui hubungan kita. Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun asal bisa bersamaku. Kemudian appa mu memberikan syarat yang kemungkinan pasti dilakukan oleh orang tua di dunia ini.

"Baik, kau boleh bersama dengan pasangan tidak normalmu ini! Tapi dengan syarat. Kau harus keluar dari rumah ini. Dan namamu aku coret dari Keluarga Jung! Kau bukan anakku lagi!" kata appa mu sambil menatap sengit kearahku.

Eomma mu yang shock mendengarnya langsung menarikku keluar dari ruangan itu. Eomma mu bilang aku tidak boleh berada disini dulu, disaat keadaan appa mu sedang marah besar seperti ini. Aku bilang aku tidak mau, aku harus tetap berada di sampingmu.

"Hakyeon, eomma tau kamu sangat mencintai Taekwoon. Eomma juga sangat menyayangimu. Tapi eomma mohon pulanglah dulu. Eomma tidak ingin kamu kenapa-kenapa jika berada terlalu lama disini." Kata eomma mu sambil membelai kepalaku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis. Tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk dapat membantu mu berbicara dengan appa mu. Sampai dirumah pun aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku tidak mau keluar dari kamar ataupun makan. Sampai suatu hari sebuah surat datang dengan inisial Keluarga Jung.

Aku membaca surat itu, dan ternyata dari appa mu. Isinya bahwa dia tidak akan mengusirmu dari rumah, dan tidak akan mencoret namamu dari Keluarga Jung. Asalakan aku mau meninggalkanmu. Sakit. Hatiku sakit saat membacanya. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya? Bahkan berpikir hidup tanpamu pun aku tidak pernah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Setelah seharian memikirkan masalah ini, aku akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Aku mengambil handphone ku dan mengirim sms kepadamu untuk bertemu sore ini dijalan yang biasa kita lewati saat pulang sekolah.

.

.

"Hakyeonie!" kau berlari dari jauh kemudian memelukku. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu! Rasanya hampir mati kalau aku tidak bisa lihat kamu lagi!" kamu memelukku semakin erat.

"Taekwoonie."

"Ya, chagi?"

"Aku mau putus." Akhirnya kata-kata itu kuucapkan. Taekwoon, maafkan aku.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?!" katamu tak percaya kemudian melepas pelukanmu dan memegang pundakku.

"Aku mau putus, Taekwoon. Setelah beberapa hari ini merenung, aku sadar kalau hubungan kita salah. Kau dan aku sama-sama pria. Kita tidak seharusnya bersama. Kita tidak boleh seperti ini. Kalau kita teruskan, ini akan jadi lebih sakit lagi." Untuk kita berdua dan terutama keluargamu, Taekwoonie.

"Tidak! Aku tidak terima! Katakan padaku, apa alasan sebenarnya kau ingin putus! Katakan Cha Hakyeon!" kamu membentakku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku... Aku menyukai orang lain, dan dia seorang gadis, bukan pria seperti kau dan aku."

"Siapa orangnya?" kali ini suaramu lebih rendah.

"Dia sepupuku, Cha Jian. Kau tau kan? Dia tinggal disebelah rumahku. Kau juga tau aku sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan sejak masih kecil. Hubungan diantara kita masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding hubungan ku dengan Jian." Maafkan aku Taekwoonie. Aku tidak mau kau merasakan luka yang lebih dalam lagi sepertiku. Meskipun pada kenyataannya aku telah menyakitimu.

Aku pikir kau akan berteriak tidak terima dan menahanku agar tidak meninggalkanmu, tapi sebaliknya.

"Oh, jadi Jian. Baguslah kalau kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai. Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu Hakyeonie." Katamu sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku. "Saranghae, Cha Hakyeon. Yeongwonhi." Setelah mengucapkan itu kau langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa nangis dalam diam dan melihat punggungmu yang perlahan ngejauh.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu kau pindah ke Kanada lagi. Dan aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun lagi darimu. Aku menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasanya, hanya saja tanpa senyuman dan tanpa kau disisiku. Teman-teman mengira aku hanya murung karena sahabat terbaikku kembali ke Kanada, padahal kau bukan sekedar sahabat. Seandainya mereka tau, mungkin kita akan mengalami lebih banyak tekanan.

Dirumahpun appa dan eomma tidak membahas apapun. Tapi mereka tau apa yang terjadi diantara kita. Mungkin mereka membaca surat yang dikirim appa mu kepadaku. Hanya terkadang Inguk oppa menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku? Apakah aku tidak merindukanmu?

Sudah pasti jawabannya aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Dan Jian? Tentu saja dia cuma bagian dari kebohonganku yang lain. Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak bisa menemukan penggantimu.

Sekarang, tepat 7tahun setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku (atau aku yang menyuruhmu meninggalkanku). Aku berdiri dijalan yang biasa kita lewati. Aku menatap langit dengan hampa. Tapi saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna, mataku seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Taekwoon. Ya, itu kau Jung Taekwoon. Seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Mataku berkaca-kaca saat melihatmu. Aku ingin berlari kearahmu sekarang juga dan memelukmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku sangat shock dengan apa yang aku lihat setelahnya.

Kau menggandeng seorang gadis. Yah, aku tau siapa dia. Dia Jung Yunra. Adik perempuan dari penyanyi terkenal TVXQ U-Know Yunho. Perlukah aku bertanya bagaimana kau bisa bersamanya? Kurasa tidak. Dia pasti gadis yang dipilih appa mu. Yah, walaupun mungkin kau tidak mencintainya, setidaknya dia seorang gadis, bukan pria sepertiku.

Tidak mencintainya? Mungkin saja. Apa salah kalau aku masih berharap bahwa kau masih mencintaiku? Apa aku terlalu serakah? Setidaknya aku masih memiiki hatimu untuk kujaga, Taekwoonie.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Aku sempat mendengar sebuah suara familiar meneriakkan namaku. Aku tau itu kau Taekwoonie. Tapi aku mencoba mengabaikan, aku mulai berlari, walaupun aku tidak tau kemana arahku berlari. Yang jelas aku harus menjauh darimu, jika tidak, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melepasmu lagi. Semua terlihat tidak jelas dimataku, semua karena air mata ini. Ditambah musim dingin ini semakin membuat hatiku membeku.

Aku merasa seseorang mengejarku dan mulai mendekat. Aku berlari kedalam gang kecil dan bersembunyi.

"Hakyeon itu kau kan? Hakyeon kau dimana?! Cha Hakyeon!" kau berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila sambil memanggil namaku. Bisa kulihat air mata mengalir deras di pipimu.

"Hakyeonie aku mohon, kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu Cha Hakyeon… Aku merindukanmu…" lanjutmu kemudian kau jatuh terduduk. Dan kurasa semesta seperti merasakan rasa sakit kita. Salju mulai turun ke bumi, mengiringi tetesan airmata kita yang tidak hentinya mengalir.

"Maafkan aku Taekwoonie… Maafkan aku…." Kataku sambil terisak kecil dan bersandar pada tembok yang dingin.

Maafkan aku Taekwoonie, aku tidak mau membuatmu semakin terluka. Jadi aku pikir jalan ini akan lebih baik untuk kita berdua dan untuk semuanya. _Please, Don't Love Me_ …

 **-The End-**

Inspired by Hyorin – Don't Love Me. Karena saya suka lagunya dan suka suara Hyorin eonni, meskipun ff ini nggak sepenuhnya ngikutin liriknya sih. Entah kenapa kalau ff bikinan saya sendiri selalu hasilnya nggak jauh-jauh dari kata sedih. *sigh* meskipun nggak bisa bikin sampe meneteskan air mata sih… karena saya sendiri berpikir ff saya ini agak (bukan agak lagi sepertinya) cheesy gimana gitu. Alasan putusnya juga klasik hahahaha. XD

FF ini dulu punya nya KrisYeol, pernah saya post di tempat lain sekitar 3tahun lalu, tapi lupa dimana, dan sepertinya ff itu sudah menghilang. Jadi saya repost dan diganti jadi LeoN. :D

Saya inget pas dulu saya post itu ada yang bilang mirip sinetron. Ketawa baca komennya. Soalnya apa yang dia bilang bener juga ya, hahaha.

Ah. Dan buat Cha Jian dan Jung Yunra itu OC. Saya males nyari cast artis cewek soalnya, hehe. Cha Jian sendiri saya pakai karena saya abis nonton dramanya inguk oppa, Remember You. Alasan nonton itu karena ada d.o sih di awal-awal. Saya biasa aja kalau liat d.o di exo, tapi kalau urusan akting, saya suka banget liatnya sejak di It's Okay, It's Love. Hihihi.

Maaf jika ada typo bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff (cheesy dan gaje) ini yaa.. ^^

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


End file.
